Un brin imprévisible ?
by la pitchoune
Summary: Programme d'échange entre Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Hermione est restée au château et elle doit réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières... La jalousie amène parfois à faire des choses imprévisibles... HGDM


**Un brin imprévisible.**

_Note de la traductrice : c'est sans surprise pour vous : je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter (croyez bien que je regrette…) et à vrai dire, en traductrice que je suis, l'histoire n'est même pas de moi mais de 'La Diablesa'. Elle mérite une hola ! Si, si, je vous assure ! J'espère traduire d'autre de ces histoires que j'adore ! Pour les lecteurs de fics anglaises, elle est dans mes auteurs favoris !_

… Un brin imprévisible ?

Elle les haïssait, elle les haïssait toutes. Aargh, si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main sur un détraqueur qui leur donnerait un baiser, sa vie serait tellement plus heureuse. Oh, comme ce serait génial d'être à nouveau heureuse, d'être capable de marcher dans les couloirs sans ressentir de crainte, d'être capable d'étudier sans être constamment interrompue, d'être capable de faire taire toutes ces affreuses jérémiades aux accents français, bon dieu ! Aargh.

« Herms' ?! », entendit-elle à peine Neville murmurer ; elle se tourna abruptement pour lui faire face et fut troublée quand elle vit l'expression terrifiée sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? », demanda-t-elle, sa colère s'évaporant à l'instant pour faire place à l'inquiétude.

Il la regarda intensément tout d'abord, puis le couteau qu'elle serrait dans sa main, et finalement la planche à découper qu'elle avait utilisé pour hacher les ingrédients de leur potion.

« Ah. Hum… Je pense que c'est suffisamment haché », déglutit-il.

Elle baissa le regard, choquée, pour découvrir qu'elle avait pratiquement massacrer les ingrédients, aussi bien qu'elle avait infligé quelques blessures vicieuses faites au couteau à la planche à découper.

« Oh, Neville. Je suis désolée. Je… », elle ne put pas continuer puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer son comportement irrationnel à Neville.

« C'est bon », lui dit-il lentement en s'éloignant de la table, ses mains levées en signe de capitulation. « Je vais… heu… juste en chercher d'autres dans le placard des réserves. »

Elle balança la tête dégoûtée par son propre comportement, maintenant elle faisait même peur à ses amis. Quand Neville revint, elle était plus calme, presque redevenue la bonne vieille Hermione saine d'esprit.

« Merde alors, pourquoi Malfoy est-il si foutrement chanceux ! », lança-t-il envieusement tandis qu'il plaçait les nouveaux ingrédients sur la table.

Hermione se tourna pour regarder le Prince des Serpentards, qui était en ce moment-même entouré de magnifiques élèves de Beauxbâtons participant à l'échange scolaire. Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace, Rogue venait juste de les laisser sans surveillance pour quelques minutes et _il _s'était déjà créé un nid d'amour.

Comme s'il sentait son regard mortel, il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire en coin au visage. Stupide, irritant, sexy… Ah ! Stupide petit con. Aarhg, elle le haïssait.

Ayant tourné timidement la tête, elle l'écarta et se retourna vers Neville. Pourtant, elle entendit encore _son_ petit rire, et alors, elle fut en colère à nouveau comme avant.

Hermione cria presque de soulagement quand le cours fut fini et elle avait la nette impression que Neville ressentait la même chose, comme il avait déjà attrapé ses affaires et était sorti en courant de la classe. Elle rassembla rapidement les siennes et se dirigea tout droit vers la porte, seulement pour retenir un gémissement quand elle remarqua que Draco bloquait sa sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle froidement, essayant de son mieux de maintenir une mine digne en face de toutes ses petites fans.

« Je vais être en retard pour la session d'étude de ce soir », répondit-il nonchalamment, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

« Quoi ! », elle ne put contenir ce presque cri « on a l'examen d'Arithmancie avancée demain, tu dois être là à l'heure. » Elle paniquait presque à ce moment-là.

« En fait, Granger, il n'y a rien que je _doive _faire », lui dit-il de son habituel ton arrogant. Bien sûr, cela attira les ricanements des filles qui les entouraient encore. Hermione dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de les blesser physiquement (pas de façon magique) avec sa baguette… peut-être l'enfoncer dans leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent d'une hémorragie. Merlin, elle devenait une lunatique homicide et tout ça à cause du bâtard suffisant qui se tenait devant elle.

« Peu importe, Malfoy », dit-elle sarcastiquement, remarquant le serrement menaçant de sa mâchoire avant de le pousser pour sortir vers la liberté.

0000000000

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione était dans sa chambre, serrant contre sa poitrine l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ et essayant de se rappeler quand elle avait perdu son équilibre mental. Son travail de réminiscence la ramena exactement à un mois et deux jours auparavant quand les élèves participant à l'échange scolaire étaient arrivés de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Harry et Ron, suivant le conseil de Sirius, avaient décidé de faire partie des trente-cinq élèves garçons qui iraient à Durmstrang pour trois mois ; tandis que Ginny était allée à Beauxbâtons à cause de sa bonne amie Fleur.

Hermione avait choisi de rester, en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Beauxbâtons, mais surtout parce que Draco restait et qu'elle savait qu'il lui manquerait trop si elle partait. Oui, elle savait que c'était assez pathétique, surtout si on considérait le fait qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus que des 'copains d'études', mais allez dire ça à son cœur capricieux.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces quelques dernières années : ils avaient vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les élèves Serpentards étaient devenus vraiment civils (pas amicaux) envers les autres élèves et le phénomène le plus important, Hermione Granger avait apprécié puis désiré puis était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

Dire que Draco était inconscient de ses sentiments changés était un euphémisme. Après avoir été mis en groupe tous les deux sur un projet pour les Créatures Magiques, ils étaient tombés dans la routine d'étudier à la bibliothèque à peu près toutes leurs soirées à l'école. Leurs conversations étaient toujours centrées sur les études, le quidditch, les informations, mais jamais rien de personnel. Dire qu'Hermione était accro à ses quelques heures avec Draco était _aussi_ un euphémisme, elle ne vivait pratiquement que pour ça.

Donc sa décision, à savoir rester ou partir, était de celles faciles à prendre, même si elle allait rester sans aucun de ses meilleurs amis pendant trois mois. Cependant, c'était avant qu'ELLES arrivent. A la minute où elles avaient posé les yeux sur lui, les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui. Apparemment leur instinct de clochardes leur avait permis de détecter l'endroit où étaient richesse et pouvoir et le fait que Draco soit si agréable à regarder n'avait pas aidé du tout. Aargh. Dès lors, elles n'avaient presque jamais quitté ses côtés et ce stupide et arrogant petit con n'avait même pas semblé gêné quand ses groupies avaient envahi leur temps personnel d'étude.

Mais Hermione _était_ gênée et puisque la jalousie n'a jamais été une émotion facile à contenir, elle avait commencé à être sarcastique et revêche avec Draco. Cependant, cela semblait l'amuser et il flirtait avec les filles encore plus, comme pour l'inciter à être encore plus en colère. Normalement, Hermione aurait essayé de deviner pourquoi la rendre folle l'intéressait tant, mais encore une fois, _normalement_, elle n'aurait **pas** immensément apprécié l'idée d'anéantir quelques élèves françaises.

00000000000000

« Est-ce que ça semble correct maintenant ? »

Hermione scruta le parchemin qu'Alexeï lui montrait.

« Oui Alexeï ! Tu as enfin compris », lui dit-elle toute excitée.

« Vraiment ?! » lui demanda-t-il, comme stupéfait. « J'arrive pas à le croire ! Mille merci Hermione » lança-t-il sincèrement avant de commencer une autre question.

Alexeï était un élève du programme d'échange de Durmstrang qui était, assez étrangement, comme une version russe de Neville. Bien qu'il ait demandé de façon répétée à Hermione d'étudier avec elle depuis un petit moment maintenant, elle avait toujours gentiment refusé parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu partager ses moments avec Draco. Cependant, puisque Draco allait être en retard aujourd'hui, elle avait accepté d'aider Alexeï et elle était heureuse d'avoir décidé de le faire parce qu'il était **nul** en Arithmancie.

Hermione savait que Draco était entré aux chuchotements adoucis et aux gloussements provenant de la population féminine de la bibliothèque. De façon puérile, elle garda sa tête baissée, refusant de reconnaître qu'il était là, même quand il prit place sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Il y eut une vague d'agitation quand son troupeau de pouffiasses s'assit sur les chaises qui restaient et Hermione sentit ses inclinations meurtrières revenir au galop. Ce n'était pas il y a une minute qu'elle avait été calme et souriante ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda froidement Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que qui fait là ? » demanda Hermione, déboussolée, puis elle se détesta pour s'être donné la peine de lui répondre. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'en tenir à son simple plan, à savoir l'ignorer ?

Draco fixa Alexeï d'un œil mauvais, puis la fixa elle, un sourcil platine levé.

« On étudie ensemble », lui dit-elle presque sur la défensive.

A cela, Draco retourna toute son attention sur le malheureux élève qui se recroquevillait à présent sur sa chaise.

« Dégage », ordonna-t-il à Alexeï, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

Hermione, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne pouvait pas simplement rester assise quand Draco tyrannisait le pauvre Alexeï. Ce n'était pas assez qu'il ait toutes ses harpies qui l'étouffaient, elle, avec leur parfum ?

« C'est une bibliothèque publique, Malfoy, il peut s'assoir là s'il veut », dit-elle à Draco d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune discussion. _Lui, _bien sûr, ne l'écoutait pas.

« Dégage », répéta-t-il plus fort, et Hermione était sûre qu'Alexeï était proche de s'évanouir.

« Très bien », informa-t-elle Draco d'un ton cinglant, « je m'en vais avec lui. »

Quand elle essaya de repousser sa chaise pour partir cependant, elle découvrit que celle-ci semblait enracinée au sol. Regardant sous la table, elle vit que Draco avait mis son pied botté sur la barre de métal entre les pieds de sa chaise, immobilisant ainsi efficacement tout mouvement. Elle redirigea son regard sur lui avec frustration, s'attendant à voir cet air suffisant sur son visage, mais à la place, il semblait en fait furieux.

« _Je_ suis venu pour étudier, donc _tu _restes » l'informa-t-il froidement.

« Toi », il regarda méchamment Alexeï « … ne respire pas même fort. »

A cela, Alexeï opina violemment du chef puis enfouie sa tête dans son livre. Draco sortit ses notes et commença à étudier, ses fans commencèrent à se battre entre elles pour savoir qui devrait, de droit, s'assoir à côté de lui, tandis qu'Hermione Granger le fixait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre magnifique tête. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy avait vraiment voulu qu'elle reste ?! Oh mon Merlin, est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Elle secoua la tête en dérision face à ses pensées. Ouais, carrément, et Rogue était vraiment un Poufsouffle au fond. Peut-être que Draco avait vraiment besoin d'elle pour réussir en Arithmancie… Que c'était décevant. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir senti son cœur physiquement dégringoler.

Après ça, la séance d'études se passa sans événements marquants, si on excepte les quelques fois où Draco regardait fixement et avec mépris Alexeï, chaque fois qu'Alexeï osait parler à Hermione.

« Hermione, si tu es prête, je peux te raccompagner à ton dortoir », murmura Alexeï, espérant peut-être que Draco ne remarquerait pas.

« Elle part avec moi », lança à Alexeï Draco, dans un grognement féroce, puis il ferma son cahier dans un 'clap' retentissant. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire une scène dans la bibliothèque, aussi rassembla-t-elle ses parchemins, dit au revoir à Alexeï et suivit Draco derrière la porte.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ses fans commencèrent à les suivre, pourtant Hermione fut surprise quand Draco se tourna et leur dit en termes on ne peut plus clairs** d'arrêter de le suivre**.

Hermione sourit joyeusement, elle avait Draco rien que pour elle… Mais alors, elle se rappela son comportement atroce envers Alexeï.

« Tu dois des excuses à Alexeï », lui dit-elle en colère.

« C'est pas demain la veille », répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Je suis sérieuse Draco », répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

« Je ne vais _pas _m'excuser auprès de lui, ni auprès de quiconque d'ailleurs, alors fais-toi une raison », fut sa réponse dédaigneuse.

« Je pensais que tu avais arrêté d'être un petit con » dit-elle, espérant qu'un peu de psychologie inversée marcherait avec lui.

« Tu pensais mal », répondit-il dans un insolent petit rire.

« Il ne t'a rien fait », cria-t-elle, frustrée.

« Il respire », fut la réponse énigmatique de Draco.

« Tu es en colère parce qu'il est vivant ?! » l'interrogea Hermione. « Oh mon Merlin, tu n'es pas sérieux si ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Je déteste tous ces perdants de Durmstrang », lui dit-il cruellement, « et je ne veux te voir nulle part près d'eux. »

Hermione savait que les garçons de Poudlard étaient pris dans une sorte de rivalité tordue avec les gars de Durmstrang depuis que leur équipe de Quidditch avait pulvérisé celle de Poudlard l'année dernière dans la coupe interscolaire de Quidditch. Draco et Harry avait été tous deux dans cette équipe, alors ils avaient été de réels protagonistes dans cette 'Guerre du Quidditch'. Hermione avait de la compassion pour aux mais quand même, Draco poussait ça trop loin.

« Tu n'es _pas _mon patron, et je ne vais _pas _arrêter d'être amie avec lui juste parce que tu as une petite rancune stupide contre son école. »

« Je ne vais pas te la répéter », prévint-il.

« Tu es complètement déraisonnable », tempêta-t-elle, furieuse parce qu'il était si campé sur ses positions.

A ce moment-là, ils avaient atteint la tour Gryffondor, mais Hermione était trop enragée pour le remarquer. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, encore plus mise en colère par l'expression aristocratique sur son visage. Il était sans conteste la personne la plus arrogante qu'elle ait rencontrée, il agissait comme si le monde, non, l'univers tournait autour de lui.

« Alexeï est mon ami… », commença-t-elle mais fut grossièrement interrompue.

« Je m'en fiche, ce serait pareil s'il était Merlin lui-même », il se pencha, « tu n'as plus rien à faire avec lui. Tu m'as compris ? », déclara-t-il durement.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, mutine. Ca ne servait à rien de lui parler quand il était dans une telle furie. Soit ça se passait comme il voulait lui, soit c'était l'enfer.

Elle, cependant, n'allait pas le laisser dicter sa vie. Elle le fixa méchamment puis se tourna vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle murmura le mot de passe et attendit que la porte s'ouvre avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Soudainement, il semblait très satisfait de lui-même, probablement parce qu'il pensait avoir gagné.

« Draco », dit-il avec une douceur de miel, « _peu… importe_ », finit-elle, sarcastique.

Rapidement, elle entra dans la tour, se sentant soulagée quand le portrait se referma derrière elle.

Il y avait peu de chose qui pouvaient mettre Draco plus en colère que cette petite expression, il détestait quand quiconque la lui disait. Hermione s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, et d'habitude elle ne l'utilisait que quand il la saoulait… cette nuit-là, bien évidemment, était l'une de ces occasions.

00000000000000

Les tribunes étaient bondées l'après-midi suivant pour le jeu Serpentards contre Serdaigles. Hermione était assise, prise en sandwich entre Neville et Alexeï, attendant que le jeu commence tandis que l'escouade personnelle d'encouragement de Draco était assise, fort heureusement à l'autre bout des tribunes. Le temps était absolument horrible –venteux, froid, et le ciel était rempli de nuages de pluie, sombres et menaçants. Assez étrangement, Hermione pensa que le temps était en parfaite adéquation avec ses sentiments moroses.

La majeure partie de la nuit passée, elle avait été dévorée par la colère du fait du comportement de Draco. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire qu'il pouvait être si grossier à propos d'Alexeï, surtout puisque Draco avait arrêté d'être un bâtard arrogant depuis un petit moment déjà. Plus tard, cependant, elle était devenue inquiète qu'il retourne à ses manières intolérantes, et ceci lui fit énormément peur. Que faire s'il recommençait à être plein de ressentiments contre _elle_. Elle en avait mal à la tête de trop y réfléchir.

L'examen d'Arithmancie s'était passé rapidement, après quoi Draco l'avait ignorée, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle était venue au match le cœur lourd, sentant qu'elle l'avait d'une certaine manière trahi. Maintenant assise avec les garçons, elle essayait d'invoquer une dose d'enthousiasme pour leur badinage enjoué mais sans succès.

Ses yeux étaient attirés vers l'entrée des joueurs et elle entra en état de choc quand son regard tomba sur le visage de Draco. Son regard à la couleur d'intense mercure était dirigé vers elle, son beau visage sérieux et Hermione s'arrêta de respirer. Etait-il possible pour quiconque d'être si magnifique au point d'en stopper les battements du cœur de ses spectateurs ? Il déplaça son regard sur Alexeï et elle vit à nouveau ce serrement menaçant de sa mâchoire avant qu'il n'entre à grandes enjambées sur le terrain comme un seigneur de la guerre sur le champ de bataille.

Dans ce qui pourrait être la plus courte partie de Quidditch jamais jouée, les Serpentards furent les vainqueurs, Draco ayant attrapé le Vif d'or en un temps record. Cependant, rapidement après cela, la pluie commença à tomber, forçant les élèves à rentrer en trottinant au château, incluant Hermione, Neville et Alexeï.

Mais, pour Hermione, quand il pleut… c'est le déluge. (_Note de la traductrice : dans ce contexte, il est difficile d'enlever cette expression anglaise qui a pour équivalent français 'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul' ou encore 'jamais deux sans trois')_ D'une façon ou d'une autre, au milieu de cette mêlée, Neville se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et commença à tomber. Il attrapa la robe de sorcier d'Hermione mais ne réussit qu'à arracher tout le dos de la robe à la place. Il tombait toujours et roula un peu le long d'une pente, se couvrant efficacement d'un épais manteau de boue. Merci Merlin, il n'avait pas roulé plus bas et dans le lac, pensa Hermione en le rejoignant pour l'aider. Elle prit les restes en lambeaux de sa robe de sorcier pour essuyer le visage de Neville, se sentant désolée pour la pitoyable image qu'il offrait, c'était juste la poisse d'être Neville.

Elle avait complètement oublié Alexeï jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa robe de sorcier de Durmstrang et qu'il la mette sur ses épaules. Elle se pelotonna dedans, le remerciant pendant qu'il essayait maladroitement d'aider Neville à se relever. Tandis qu'il faisait lentement leur chemin jusqu'au château (Neville s'était fait mal à la cheville) dans la pluie qui tombait maintenant très fort, Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait encore mal se passer. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le découvrir.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient des portes d'entrée, Hermione eut le souffle coupé de voir Draco debout sous cette pluie battante, les bras croisés et le regard meurtrier. Pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa qu'il était un mirage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle et lui ordonne « Retire ça » ou plutôt…

« Retire cette putain de robe maintenant. »

Hermione resserra de façon protectrice la robe autour d'elle, consciente du nombre de garçons Serpentards et des pouffiasses de Draco qui les entouraient, curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait retenu de rentrer.

« Est-ce que tu es tout à fait fou à lier ? », demanda-t-elle, frissonnant quand il plissa dangereusement les yeux.

« Fais-le ou je le ferai pour toi », menaça-t-il.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si elle était dans un univers parallèle. Des expressions choquées de leurs spectateurs, elle se dit que, sûrement, ils pensaient la même chose.

« On ne pourrait pas en discuter à l'intérieur ? », elle essaya de lui faire entendre raison en même temps que son esprit vif raisonnait qu'elle devait rester calme pour trouver ce qui le faisait agir de façon si imprévisible. Il voulut l'attraper mais elle parvint de justesse à éviter ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre l'inévitable, elle enleva rapidement la robe et la donna à Draco qui immédiatement et vicieusement la lança à Alexeï. Son attention fut attirée sur les élèves Serpentards pourtant, quand elle commença à entendre des sifflements de mec et des appels appréciateurs. Elle était déboussolée jusqu'à ce qu'elle abaisse le regard pour voir que sa fine chemise de coton était collée à elle comme une seconde peau. Immédiatement, ses mains bougèrent pour la couvrir, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il l'attira contre son corps, la protégeant efficacement contre leurs regards affamés.

« Laissez-nous », dit-il avec énergie et _personne_ ne contredisait Draco quand il utilisait ce ton de voix. En quelques secondes, ils étaient seuls au milieu de la pluie d'orage avec une Hermione proche de tuer l'amour de sa vie. Elle se détacha de lui, se fichant même de sa chemise trempée, elle était en colère à ce point.

« C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? », cria-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit de rester éloignée de lui » lui répondit-il en criant comme elle, mais en même temps, il enlevait sa robe de Quidditch et la plaçait gentiment sur d'elle.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'écouter _toi _? » railla-t-elle de façon moqueuse. « Est-ce que _toi _tu m'as écoutée quand _je _t'ai demandé de virer tes pouffiasses de fans de nos séances d'étude ? Est-ce que tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai demandé de t'excuser auprès d'Alexeï ? Est-ce que tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai demandé d'arrêter d'être un petit con ? Non, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Alors merde, pourquoi moi je devrais », continua-t-elle, dans une belle furie. « … et pendant qu'on y est, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que le fait qu'Alexeï me prête sa robe soit suffisant pour que tu m'humilies devant toute l'école ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé le cap des comportements gamins, je pensais qu'on était amis » lui cria-t-elle, déchargeant toute sa rage renfermée.

« Amis », dit-il avec dégoût. « Tu penses que je serais aussi en colère si nous étions amis, tu penses que je ressentirais ce besoin de réduire ce moustique russe en miettes, si nous étions simplement amis ? », s'énerva-t-il, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Alors, on est quoi, Draco ? » interrogea-t-elle, sachant que sa réponse pourrait changer leur vie pour toujours. Elle resta là à le regarder intensément, tandis qu'il la fixait sa mâchoire serrée, la pluie tombant en cascade sur eux, le vent furieusement froid. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle sentit sa rage s'intensifier, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être si endurci, et elle ne pouvait pas être près de lui une seconde de plus.

« Peu importe », murmura-t-elle, colérique, en commençant à le dépasser.

Il attrapa son bras et la retourna vers lui.

« Tu sais combien cette expression m'irrite », siffla-t-il en l'attirant plus près de lui.

« Et bien, Malfoy… Peu… importe » elle énonça ces mots, railleuse en même temps qu'elle essayait de se défaire de lui.

« Arrête », dit-il froidement, comme sa prise se resserrait. Elle le regarda droit dans ses beaux yeux, furieuse contre lui.

« Peu importe, peu importe, peu… mmph.»

Il l'embrassait avec passion, ses lèvres modelant les siennes voracement. Hermione lui rendit son baiser avec une ferveur égale, elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher assez de lui. Il la souleva de terre, la pressant contre son corps froid et trempé, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses mains autour de lui, refusant de le laisser partir. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et il posa son front sur le sien, prenant de grandes respirations et Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivante.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Je suis un trou du cul, je suis possessif et je suis jaloux et je suis désolé pour toutes ces choses que j'ai faites », se confessa-t-il humblement.

Elle attrapa sa tête fermement entre ses deux mains, puis lui sourit, se sentant si heureuse.

« T'as de la chance », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille « les trous du cul jaloux et possessifs sont juste mon type d'homme. » Il secoua la tête doucement en dérision avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un autre de ses baisers à vous brûler l'âme, à se faire plier les doigts de pieds, à vous court-circuiter l'esprit.

Ils étaient si perdus l'un dans l'autre que la pluie faisant rage autour n'avait aucune conséquence, non plus que les élèves rassemblés en foule à chaque fenêtre pour regarder ce spectacle extraordinaire. La seule chose qui importait pour eux était le fait qu'ils étaient finalement tombés là où ils voulaient… amoureux.

0000000

_Note de la traductrice : l'auteur de cette fiction a voulu s'adresser particulièrement à ses lecteurs pour clarifier un certain point. Voici son message :_

L'auteur souhaite déclarer catégoriquement que, bien qu'il puisse y avoir quelques déclarations dans 'Erratic much' qui peuvent sembler anti-françaises par sentiment, ces déclarations ne sont en aucun cas ou forme destinées à insulter ou à lancer des calomnies sur les gens de nationalité française. L'auteur a le plus profond respect pour la population française et espère que le lecteur accepte les circonstances et le contexte dans lesquels l'histoire a été écrite. Merci et Bonne lecture.

La Diablesa.

The author wishes to categorically state that although there may be some  
statements within Erratic Much that might seem anti-French in sentiment, these  
statements are not in any way or form intended to insult or cast aspersions on  
those of French Nationality. The author has the highest respect for French  
persons and hopes that the reader accepts the circumstance and context in  
which the story was written. Thank You and Happy Reading

La Diablesa


End file.
